Drawcia
Note: This acticle is about Drawcia in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. For info about her in the games, sere here. Drawcia is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, though only after the first installment. She's the third introduced and the sixth member of the group, though she actually joined the group in Chapter 6. She is also the first female to join the group. She was of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven. She was the main antagonist in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, but this role has diminished in the series' subsequent installments. She was minor antagonist during Chapter 6. History Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes Drawcia is the second child of her family and the oldest of the two girls. Drawcia was often bullied as a child by other Wizendrens around her age due to her idea of paint-themed magic and she spent her time alone. When she was 15 years old, Kyle murdered their parents and placed the blame on Drawcia. As a result, she was banished from the Float Islands, however, her banishment was lifted and put on Kyle instead but her family was unable to contact her about this. She devolped a deep hatred of her brother and vowed revenge someday. When she was 15 years old, she developed her magic paintbrush and eventually her paint dimension where she stayed for 3 years until Kirby came, referencing Kirby: Canvas Curse. Kirby: Behind the Scenes In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, the series' very first installment, Drawcia appears as the main antagonist. She is first seen battling Kirby in her paint dimension. Kirby has inhaled a bomb she made but she smacks him away with a mallet, presumably killing Kirby. However, her victory came with a cost: her paint dimension was destroyed in the battle. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles Appearance Drawcia's design in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is distinctively different than her appearance in Kirby Canvas Curse. She has long, light blonde hair with her bangs covering her right eye and eyes are light blue. She has a small scar under her right eye and it will be revealed that she got it in a accident when she was practicing her magic when she was younger. She has hands with five fingers. She normally wears a purple witch hat with the tip of the hat in a zigzag that is usually sitting on the side of her head and a purple robe with white wristholes for her hands, which are usually in her sleves. In Chapter 10, she added lightning bolt symbols on her robe's arms, a flame symbol on her chest and she now wears her hair in a ponytail on occasion. She also has feet under her robe, which are shown here and there in the series. She wears shoes that are palish-purple in color. In Chapter 9, Drawcia is seen wearing a nightgown with flowers on it. In Chapter 16, Drawcia will, though rather relunctantly, wear a bikini and thus showing how she looks without her robe. Her body is rather feminine. It is shown in the series that her robe seems to cover and hide her feminine body but how is unknown. However, her robe may possibly be is bigger than she is. As a kid, Drawcia looks much different than she does now. She wears her trademark purple robe but her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders, and she didn't have the scar under her right eye yet. She also doesn't have her hair covering her right eye. Recently, Drawcia got a minor update in her design. Her hat now has a white rim around it's base and her robe has a white line around the bottom. Her hat now sits on top of her head. 'Gallery' File:Drawcia_1b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 1 through 10. File:Drawcia_2b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 10 to 11 File:Swimsuit_drawcia.png|Drawcia in a bikini File:Human_drawcia,_marie_and_rachel.png|Human versions of Rachel, Drawcia and Marie File:Human_Drawcia_bikini.png|thumb|Human version of Drawcia, wearing a bikini File:Drawciabikini.png|Another picture of human Drawcia wearing a bikini File:KBTS_girls.png|Human versions of Marie, Drawcia and Rachel in bikinis Drawcia.png paper drawcia.png|Paper Drawcia pj drawcia.png|Drawcia in her pjs from Chapter 9. drawcia_dededeman7_s_style_by_ultra_star-d62ujbo.png drawcia buddypoke.gif|drawcia in buddypoke buddypoke.gif|buddypoke drawcia riding her broom kyle trips drawcia.gif|Kyle tripping drawcia lloyd aend drawcia.gif|lloyd and drawcia sisterly love.gif|sisterly love paintcia and drawcia maid drawcia.png drawcia2.png|Drawcia done by Chenanigans on deviantArt rq_drawcia_by_thesingettesrback-d7vrnri.png|Drawcia drawn by thesingettesrback on Deviantart drawcia inhnk.png|Drawcia as if she appear in the Kirby anime series bffs.png|Marie, Rachel and Drawcia bikini drawcia.png|another bikini Drawcia File:Kid_Drawcia.png|Drawcia, as she appeared as a kid. Personality Prior to her banishment from Pineapple Island due to Kyle framing her, Drawcia was a sweet and kind girl. She also used to look up to Kyle and loved her family. After her wrongful banishment, Drawcia grew bitter towards others and she prefered to be alone. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Drawcia is quite evil and cruel with a goal of conquering Dream Land. Example of her cruelity is her killing Waddle Doo with a spear in Chapter 2. She also has a short temper and is a sore loser, as she is usually seen flailing her arms in rage after Dedede and friends foil her schemes. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, Drawcia's personality remains the same as the first installment until after she joins the group. Afterwards, she begins to show her lonely side and slowly, she begins to warm up to Dedede and the other Dream Warriors. She laters admits that she considers them her first true friends. She has mellowed out and has become nice again, though she still retains her short temper. She is best described as mean on the outside but nice on this inside. She also seems to be uncomfortable with her looks, as she doesn't like being seen without her robe on. She also doesn't like people touching her hat. Abilities Drawcia has some abilities she has in Kirby: Canvas Curse and some she doesn't. Like all witchs, she can ride a broom. She is a master of different types of magic, but most of her magic is paint-themed and thus keeping true with her abilities from Kirby Canvas Curse. She does possess the rare abilities of Wizendrens' creating dimensions and portals abilities, though she has only used these abilities once: one time to make her paint dimension and a portal to escape from Dedede's Castle after her army has been defeated. She can create beings with her paint magic, but they disappear when she was defeated in Chapter 5 but she can make them disappear on her own will. She can create weapons with her magic too, these are made of paint but act like the real thing. So far, she is seen created a spear and using her wand as a magic sword. She is usually shown levitating her wand, making this a possibility that her and her relatives are able to levitate their wands with their magic skills. 'Spells' As mentioned above, Drawcia mainly fights with paint-themed magic. According to it's colors, her attacks can be different elements, such as fire, electricity, ice, etc. *'Electric Execution' First Appearance: Chapter 6 Yellow paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she shoots a bolt of electricity at her opponent, shocking them. *'Icicle Wash' First Appearance: Chapter 6 Sky blue paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she unleashes a wave of icicles at her opponent, either freezing them or impaling them. *'Flare Blast' First Appearance: Chapter Red paint appears on her wand and she shoots a fireball at her opponent that explodes on contact with either a opponent or object. *'Tidal Surge' First Appearance: Chapter Blue paint drips from her wand and she points her want at her opponent, shooting out a stream of water and blasting away the opponent. Another variation of this spell is if she swings her wand to the side, she'll instead form a wave of water to attack foes. *'Hurricane Slash' First Appearance: Chapter Green paint drips from her wand and she then points her wand at her opponent, making a blast of wind attack her foe. She can also do a weaker variation with her just simply blowing the opponent away. Relationships 'Family' Because they banished her, she doesn't like her family much at first. However, when she returns to the Float Islands with her friends in Chapter 15, she finds out her exile is reconsidered, thanks to her uncle, Jason, and her little sister Paintcia telling her other relatives what Kyle did. Because of this, she regains her former respect for her family. 'Friends' Drawcia was once friends with many of the inhabitants of Pineapple Island but after she was banished, she lost contact with them. Dedede They started out as enemies in Part 1, but she joined the group in Chapter 6. They now have called a truce and are now friends. Drawcia is also grateful to Dedede for allowing her to stay at his castle. Waddle Dee Once also an enemy to Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee now trusts her and consides her a great comrade. Waddle Doo As Waddle Doo hates her, she hates him and will hit him if he calls her a "bitch", if the others don't get to him first. Cloud Cloud has never shown any sign of hostility towards her. She, like the rest of the group, finds him funny. Raven Raven, like the others, considers her a friend and great all. Rachel As Drawcia and Rachel are the only girls of the group, they get along well. Enemies Kyle Because Kyle framed her of their parents' murder and got her exiled from the Float Islands, she greatly hates her brother. She shares her hatred of him with Dedede. K:BTS Trivia *Drawcia is the only character from the games who belongs to a non-game species in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. *Drawcia is so far the only protagonist in the series to kill another protagonist as she did so in Chapter 2. However, Drawcia was an antagonist at the time. **In the last scenes of Chapter 5, Dedede and Waddle Dee killed Waddle Doo by accident as they mistaken him in the distance as a crow. This is regarded as a accident. *Drawcia is the only major antagonist in the series who changed sides: going from being evil to good. **She was also part demon in Chapters 5 and 6'' but in ''Chapter 7 onwards, she is seen with her normal appearance. The reason of this is eventually revealed: she was giver a second chance from the Star Guardian as he saw within Drawcia's soul that she was beginning to change. **So far, she is also the only main antagonist in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series that is female. *She is one of the three characters in the series who have scars and the second shown in the series, the first being Waddle Dee and the third being Vincent. **She is also the only female character in the series to have a scar. *In truth, her appearance hasn't changed. She just added some symbols to her clothes and wears her hair in a ponytail. She shares that fact with Cloud and Raven. *She is similar to Nico Robin and Sheena Fujibayashi, as all 3 were enemies of the main group before joining later on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Wizendren Characters Category:Characters from the Kirby video game series